


Cake and coincidences (soulmates are hard to find)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: So, not only did you lie to me about why you wanted me here but there’s also no cake. Do you know how high on the scale of betrayal that is Matthew? “No...” “that’s a 10 Matty. The lie was probably like a 4 but the cake, that's just mean.”Your left eye is the same colour as your soulmates’. Said soulmate was surprisingly hard to find. Here's how you did it.





	Cake and coincidences (soulmates are hard to find)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve stopped writing and I’ll finish this series next week but I’ll start posting Baby Driver (maybe?) as soon as I’ve stopped with the daredevil. I’ll upload at least 2 a week (probably...)

Soulmates are commonly hard to find if you both have the same colour eyes or if your eye colour is common in general you just have to trust your heart. You had an extremely uncommon eye colour, a ring of yellow around your pupil that blended into a deep blue -the ring around your iris is a dark grey with flecks of green and brown randomly thrown in. It was a fascinating mix. 

Your left eye would be the same colour as your soulmates. Yours was amber. Again, not a very common colour. But this wasn’t a bad thing. Quite the opposite really. Your soulmate would be easy to find. 

Well, at least that's what you thought. 

Your eye colours are often complimented. The voiced appreciation that stood out to you the most was at a bar called Josie's. The woman behind the bar, Josie you assumed was handing you a whiskey and she had pointed out that it, in fact, matched the colour of your soulmates eye. “Funny, I’ve seen a pretty pair of eyes like that around here somewhere.” She never disclosed more on the matter though. She said it wasn’t her place to tell. 

So you came back. Every free night you had you came back and ordered your regular whiskey and you didn’t once see anyone with the same coloured eyes as you. Not one god damn time. 

But, you did meet someone else...

“So I’ve heard you come here often.” A smooth voice came from behind. “Well, I’m kind of picky about the bars I go to. Josie’s is just right. I assume you think the same as you’re here as often as I am.” You turned to be face to face with an auburn haired man. His voice was practically drilled into your mind. You would overhear him speaking about court cases and stuff like that all the time. He was quite interesting. 

As per usual you looked straight to his eyes. You always did when someone approached you here. Just in case. His eyes were covered though. He wore circular red-tinted sunglasses. You figured he was blind as he was also gripping a white cane. 

“Well, Josie’s is a pretty great place. I just thought I’d introduced myself to you. You’re free to join us if you want.” The man offered. “Sure, maybe next time. I should be going. It was nice meeting you though...” you trailed off, “Matthew, Matthew Murdock. You can call me Matt though” the vigilante answered the unasked question. “Nice to meet you, Matt.” You finished your earlier sentence as you picked up your bag. 

You strolled off before he got a chance to say anything else. “I don’t believe I got a name” the man called after you. “Like I said, next time. I look forward to it Matty.” You sent a wave over your shoulder, not really caring if he could or couldn’t see it. 

*Matt’s PoV* 

“So, did you talk to her?” Foggy questioned as soon as he got back. “Yeah, didn’t get a name though. She seems nice but are you sure that it’s her?” I asked, slightly dreading the answer. “Positive. You guys have the exact same eyes. They’re not really common colours so it’s not hard to tell” Foggy huffed, patting Matts back. “She’ll be back. She always comes back” Josie chimed in, giving him a knowing look. “Thanks, Josie.” 

*your PoV, Next day*

You were curious about Matt. He seemed nervous. He hid it well though. You knew that you’d definitely be meeting him again that night. You just had to get your shift done and you’re free to go. 

-

“Matthew, was it?” You asked as you slid onto a stool next to the man. His usual friend was playing pool with a blonde woman to the side of the room. “I believe it was Matty, right? Care to reveal yours?” He asked in a surprisingly flirty tone. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” you told him with a small smile. 

“Beautiful. Wanna play a game of pool with me (Y/N)?” The lawyer offered, extending his arm towards you. “It’d be my pleasure, Mr Murdock” you grinned, taking his hand before leading him over. 

“So, hate to be rude but...” Matt sighed inwardly. He was used to it but he knew she was going to ask about how he could do this. He wasn’t expecting for you to see his blindness as a problem. “... I’m going to kick your ass. I’ve seen you play before so don’t you dare think I’m going to go easy on you.” You laughed as you took in his shocked expression. “I’m not going to lie. I was expecting you to ask me how I could play. People usually treat me like glass.” Matt told you with a proud smile. 

“Well, I don’t really see your blindness as a disability. No offence of course but I know you know what you’re doing. It’s weird. Sometimes I forget your blind.” You explained, tucking some hair behind your ear whilst you secretly begged you didn’t offend him. “We met yesterday, how do you know all this?” He questioned, and I swear to god this full-grown man giggled. And dare you say it was the cutest thing you’ve ever heard. “As you said, you come here often. All I need to do is observe.” You admitted, a sly smile in place as you dropped a coin into the pool table. 

“Have you been watching me, Miss. (Y/L/N)?” Matt questioned, sliding forward with a grin. “Well it depends on your definition of watch, Mr.Murdock” his name left your mouth breathily and you smirked when you watched his breath falter and his Adam’s apple bob. 

You won the game. 

“Wow, no sympathy for a blind man” Matt joked as he heard the last ball clatter down the hole it the right corner. “What can I say, I’m a horrible person,” You bantered, shrugging it off. 

-

You and Matt grew closer and closer over the next few times you met. He never told you about his eyes. What if she was expecting someone else? 

Foggy and Karen, heck even Frank had a try at encouraging him to tell her. After a few weeks of awkward subject changes, he finally gave in. 

-

You got the call in your lunch hour. You slid your aged phone out and flipped it over to see Matt’s face on the front. You had taken it after more than a few drinks. He was posing with his head resting in his hands and a big goofy smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey, Matty!” You greeted a little too enthusiastically after pressing the answer button. “Hi (Y/N) how are you?” He replied. You could practically hear the smile in his voice. “All good, how ‘bout you hon?” Hon? Oh my god did you really just call him hon?! 

“I’m great. I was just wondering, would you like to come round to my place tonight?” He sounded really nervous. “Hmm... well it depends. Is there going to be cake?” You jokingly asked. “Of course they’ll be cake!” He laughed and you couldn’t help but let your heart flutter at the sound. 

a few nights ago you and Matt had unabashedly left Josie’s to find a shop that sold some chocolate gateau, telling both Foggy and Karen that you’ll follow the cake anywhere. In your defence, you were a few too many drinks over tipsy. 

“Well count me in. Are we going from Josie’s or what?” You asked, spinning around on your desk chair. “Josie’s I guess...” there was muffled speaking in the background before Matt continued. 

“Sorry, I’ve got to go. I’ll meet you tonight.” Matt told you, not that you’d ever admit it but you maybe, may have kinda pouted. “Okay, I’ll see you soon. Bye.” You hung up after he echoed your words. 

-

You met Matt in Josie’s around 10 pm you were late getting off your shift at work. “Where are Foggy and Karen?” You asked Matt as you sat next to him at the bar. “They’re still at the office working on a case,” Matt told you, sliding over your whiskey. “Thanks” you took a sip of the alcoholic beverage and sighed, you could practically feel the tension in your shoulders unravelling. 

“So, why your place?” You interrogated, a little more than curious. “I had some leftover cake, so I figured why not?” He smirked, lifting his shoulders slightly in a small shrug. “Well I have to admit, I’m a little curious about what your man cave looks like,“ you replied, taking another swig of your drink. “Man cave?” He laughed, tipping his head back slightly. 

You and Matt eventually made your way back to his place after a few more drinks. “Ugh, it’s raining” You wined, backing up slightly as if it’d hide you from the cold droplets. “Well, we can either wait it out or make a run for it. My apartment isn’t too far from here” Matt pointed out, gripping onto your hand as he attempted to lead you into the downpour. “Do I have a choice?” You questioned, an eyebrow raised. “Not really,” Matt admitted, pulling you into his chest and the rain. 

“Come on, we should get going. Don’t want you to catch a cold now do we?” He pulled at your hand slightly. You giggled and ran ahead. “Come on them, slow coach! I want some cake!” You shouted behind you with a smile. To your complete and utter shock, he started running. And dare you say it was absolutely hilarious. 

His cane was sliding along the ground in front of him as he caught up, eventually running right into you as you let out a laugh. “Come on then speedy, where’s your man cave?” You questioned, slinging your arm around his whilst he let out a hearty laugh. 

-

Matt closed the door behind him as you entered his apartment. You both slipped off your sopping wet coats and shoes before Matt led you to the living room. 

You gasped at the sight. It was pretty mesmerising. Pinks and blues splashed over the room from the large windows, dancing over the floor and sofas. “Wow... it’s so cool” you sighed before turning back to Matt. 

Matts tone turned suddenly serious, “I lied about why I bought you here tonight (Y/N). There’s no cake...” “So, not only did you lie to me about why you wanted me here but there’s also no cake. Do you know how high on the scale of betrayal that is Matthew?” You questioned, replacing Matts worried face with a smile. “No...” he trailed off as he dropped his cane on the table. “That’s a 10 Matty. The lie was probably like a 4 but the cake, that's just mean.” You joked, failing to keep in your laughter. 

“I have something to show you,” Matt admitted after the laughter died down. He strolled over to the large windows, using his hands to navigate his way around. You followed after him.

“Why do you visit Josie’s every night (Y/N)?” He asked you. “I’m waiting for someone,” you told him, pulling some hair behind your ear as you painted his face into your mind for the 100th time. “Who?” 

You leaned forward slightly, placing your shaking hands on the arms of his glasses. “I-is this alright?” You asked, it was a whisper but he still heard it, nodding in response. 

You slid them off his nose, placing them in your pocket, keeping your eyes down as you did so. Rough hands lifted your chin, urging you to face your destiny. 

You looked him dead in the eye when you let them flutter open. A gasp left your mouth as you did so. “You. I was waiting for you.” 

Your hands rested on his cheeks as you inspected his eyes. “I can’t believe it’s you.” Matt could feel your uneven heartbeat fluttering rapidly. “How did you know?” You asked Matt, running a thumb along the side of his mouth. “Foggy pointed it out.” He admitted as his unfocused eyes flickered around the room. 

His hands slid up your arms before resting on the back of your neck. You both lent in, hearts attempting to jump from your chests. His warm lips covered yours in a kiss, moving to a slow rhythm for a while before your breaths ran out. You pulled apart, practically gasping for air. 

“S-something’s happening...” Matt started, stumbling back slightly as his eyes started to search the room. He fell back onto the sofa, rubbing at his eyes. You surged forward, looking for any way that you could help. In the end, all you could do was run a hand through his auburn locks as you tried to soothe his pain.

It took a while but he eventually sat up, eyes wide as he looked you dead in the eye. “I- I can see you (Y/N) I can actually see you!” Matt exclaimed, pained emotions suddenly rising to happiness and excitement. 

That was until your face turned. 

A burning in the back of your left eye started to spread. It was over as soon as it started but the pain would be with you forever. “Matty, did what I think just happen really just happen?” You questioned in shock. “Did your eye just...” he motioned to his own left one. “Yeah...”

You two never really understood what happened that day. You weren’t angry that Matt took your vision from your left eye, you were happy that he could have sight. That you gave him that sight. 

Looking back now it was all really just a big coincidence, Josie pointing out your eyes, the fact that you ordered whiskey, that you went to that bar etc. If none of that happened you wouldn’t be here now with your husband, Matthew Murdock, looking down at your children; Jack and Josie Murdock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated...


End file.
